The general aim of this project is to develop models which will be useful for understanding how observed patterns of genetic variability might have arisen, how they are maintained, and how they might be expected to change in the future. Much of the emphasis will be upon the human histocompatibility system, but the results will be applicable to other multi-locus systems, in humans and other species.